A waterproof underlayment, playing an important role in a tile surface, is a structural layer provided under the tile, and serves waterproof and moisture-proof functions, because the “tile” itself cannot be considered as a waterproof material, and only after the tile and a waterproof underlayment are combined, can a waterproof barrier be formed.
The construction of conventional waterproof underlayment requires a lot of labors due to its complexity; for example, in the buildings from Ming and Qing Dynasties, a waterproof underlayment is composed of a roof boarding made of graphite containing impurities, roofing formed of some material, roofing made of graphite containing impurities, paint formed by processing China wood oil and so on, reaching an overall thickness of up to 15 cm, and being capable of preventing penetration for hundred years.
For existing waterproof underlayment, a cold pasting construction method is usually used to paste a waterproof coiled material on a wood-structure roofing formed by cement tile, colored clay tile and asphalt tile, etc. Such construction is quick, convenient, and labor-saving. However, the cold pasting construction method only provides a limited adhesion force, and the waterproof underlayment will likely become loose, leading to water penetration.
Therefore, to overcome the above-mentioned problems, it is urgent to provide a novel high-strength wind-resistant skid-resistant waterproof underlayment.